


Dreams and Realities

by JenniferVo



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenniferVo/pseuds/JenniferVo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead, he seemed to grow with her into a man, getting taller and taller each and every day that she dreamt of him. It was almost like he was real. But with a heavy heart, Caroline one day realized that he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams and Realities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ann Liverpudlian](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ann+Liverpudlian), [Mandy Mikaelson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mandy+Mikaelson).



> It's just a little drabble

They always said that she was a dreamer. Always running around the mansion, tugging on people's clothes and telling them her adventurous tales, smiling sheepishly when they laughed and patted her head. She knew they didn't care about her tales, she knew they didn't have time for iher seemingly pointless words but there was no one else to talk to. So naturally, as every child would have done, she lived in her dreams and let go of reality.

She dreamt of a boy with light brown curls, a piercing pair of blue eyes to match her own and an adorable dimpled smile and every night, she would tell her mom she wanted to go to bed early to visit him, to see him, to be with him.

He was always there at their meadow when she arrived. He always smiled at her silliness and her daydreaming thoughts, encouraging her to do things her own way and not what others told her to. The boy cared about what she had to say, commenting about it and teasing her until she got mad. He made her laugh. He made her smile. He made her believed in herself, telling her that she deserved to be treated better than the way she was.

Caroline had no friends because all she needed and wanted was him. She didn't feel the need to have more because she had him.

The girl even attempted on recreating him on paper for it was always so hazy in her dreams. The only thing that was always clear was his blue eyes. When they looked at her, Caroline's tiny heart thumped painfully fast in her chest and she found herself choking for air.

No one noticed her tendency to draw the same familiar features over and over again for no one cared. And she didn't care, either, for, to her, he was all that mattered.

But everyone grows old, even the ever childish Caroline Forbes.

Her father would pressure her into finding a suitor when she began to blossom into a woman and her mother would not stop her incessant fussing on how the blonde girl should present herself to the world. It was all about where you stand in this world, her father taught her and she listened to him.

Still, the little boy she only saw in her dreams did not leave her mind as the days passed by. Instead, he seemed to grow with her into a man, getting taller and taller each and every day that she dreamt of him. It was almost like he was real. But with a heavy heart, Caroline one day realized that he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination.

She tried turning away from him, tried to run away from her own subconscious thoughts that kept sneaking him into her sleep and she was afraid. Afraid that she'll lose grip of reality of she kept him in her mind.

Caroline spent nights unrested for fear that she would see him and would start believing in him once again. Her newly made friends told her she was being silly, living in her own delusional self and getting lost in her dreams, drowning deeply in it. Some even thought she was crazy.

And despite what he told her, she trusted their judgements for they were real and he was not.

Soon, as she pushed him away from her thoughts and heart as hard as she could. She forgot about him.

But as the little blue eyed boy left Caroline's mind, she lost herself somewhere behind as well. She didn't lose her grip on reality, however. Isn't that what she wanted? It was definitely what their parents wanted. But what about her?

He taught her to do things for her and not for others even if they thought it was best for her to.

But he was lost to her and his words blurred away like a drop of color dispatching in the clear pool of water.

Until she saw those deep blue eyes that she was so used to seeing as a child.

Until they spoke and her heart fluttered the same way they did all those years ago.

Until her hands ran through his curls and seeing his dimpled smile, hearing his velvet accented voice ringing in her ears.

Until she found him again and herself in the process, Caroline was doomed living a reality that she desperately wanted to held onto for the sake of others and not for herself.

Until him, she wasn't her.


End file.
